A Nakama's Worries
by Inumaru12
Summary: Sequel to "A Captain's Job" Zoro didn’t see it at first, but after watching him he began to realize something wasn’t right. Luffy seemed to smile a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and it worries him. What could be wrong with his Captain? ZoLu hint


**Summery:** Zoro didn't see it at first, but after watching him he began to realize something wasn't right. Luffy seemed to smile a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and it worries him. What could be wrong with his Captain?

**Warning: **Some angst (not as much as the last one), blood, cursing, some ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy) Some mention of yuri.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Inumaru:** This is the sequel to **A Captain's Job** so if you haven't read it you might want too. This story is going to be told mostly from Zoro's perspective and everyone else will be thrown in there as well. I will add some of the same scenes from the last story but I will also not add some of them just because you've probably all read the one before this and know what it is. If you haven't you would have to read it, so go read it!

**ONCE AGAIN!!:** Yeah, I know you all are getting fed up with me asking this but if you haven't already will you all vote on my poll for future One Piece stories on my profile? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

**A Nakama's Worries**

Zoro stared at his Captain with a calculating look. Zoro couldn't tell exactly what but he knew something was wrong. It seemed innocent enough at first. Luffy would take the night shift and 'forget' to wake up him or whoever's turn it was and would stay up the entire night.

He just said he didn't mind and would shrug it off and everyone else would do the same.

Yet, if Luffy were to do this, usually he would've taken a long nap on the ship. But when Luffy did doze off, for not even a half an hour, he awoke with seemed like a jerk. He got up, stretched, and then walked around the ship and see what everyone was doing and if he could help.

But Zoro could see what he was doing. He was checking up on everyone, to make sure they were all okay, at least that is what it seemed like to the green haired swordsman.

He knew something was up with his Captain but didn't know how to go about it without making anything worse. He also didn't want to make a big mess out of it if it turned out to be nothing. He needed someone else's opinion on this.

Which is why he had pulled the perverted cook over to the side and talked to him as soon as they anchored at an island.

"I think something is wrong with Luffy. He's acting different then normal." Zoro whispered.

Sanji gave him a look and then took a peek at his Captain, along with Zoro, but then looked away.

The blonde haired chef frowned slightly. As much as he hated to think of it, something did seem wrong with Luffy. He seemed to go around and bother people more often then usual. Just yesterday Luffy had come into the kitchen and sat down at the table and just watch Sanji cook, or more likely watch Sanji.

He just chalked it up as Luffy being bored or thinking if he stayed long enough that he would get food. But secretly, Sanji had never minded if Luffy was there watching him. It meant to him that what he was doing was entertaining his Captain and that was good. If his Captain was impressed by what he was doing, he was doing his job. It gave Sanji a light feeling in his chest that made him feel like one of his buttery rolls that he had made the other night.

But as he had looked at his Captain he had seen something in his eyes that he had never seen, or admittedly never looked for.

Worry. Fear. And other emotions that Sanji couldn't deifier.

He felt that happy, light feeling from the other night being ripped out from his chest as the truth hit him like a brick wall at night five miles per hour.

Luffy had been in some kind of pain and none of them, except for Zoro, had seen it. It made him wonder how many other times that Luffy had been in pain or scared and they had never realized, and personally that scared him.

So when Luffy exclaimed he was going to go explore and Zoro nodded at him that they were going to follow, Sanji had his doubts and fears. But being the prideful man he was and one who refuses to lose to the idiot swordsman he kept them to himself and followed after Luffy with Zoro. The two of them stayed far enough behind so Luffy wouldn't see them.

They struggled to keep up and not get caught as Luffy began to walk at a quicker pace. They completely lost him when he entered the forest though.

"Damn it." Cursed Zoro. Sanji merely sighed and lit another cigarette of his.

"Well, I doubt we're going to find him now." Zoro said reluctantly. "Let's head back, I guess." He said as he took the lead and began to walk in a random direction.

"Oi, Marimo. Why don't you let me lead? If you lead Nami-san will have to send the others into find us, and I don't want Robin-Chan to have to exert herself looking for us." Sanji said.

"Urusai!" The swordsman growled as they walked side by side, trying to find their way out.

**XxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Nami was making camp. Which was the guy's job but since both Zoro and Sanji had just walked off without even a goodbye, she was stuck with it.

It made her wonder what they were doing that made them both walk off so quickly like that. She had also noticed them whispering to each other. It made her wonder if they were in some kind of romantic relationship.

That stray thought made her torn from wanting burst into laughter and shutter. The thought of the two of them in a relationship was so funny and so downright scary at the same time. She just couldn't imagine the two of them together; hell they could barely stand in the same room without trying to kill the other within minutes.

Sanji would probably be happy with her or Robin-nee-Sama, but Sanji had more luck with the older women then herself. Besides, Nami was already secretly seeing someone. Well, Luffy knew but he said that he doesn't care and that if she wants him to be quiet about it then he won't say anything. Nami had never been so grateful to her Captain, except for the time he saved her village.

'Vivi-Chan…We'll meet each other again, one day.' She thought with a small smile on her face.

She was so wrapped in thoughts of her beautiful blue haired girlfriend that she didn't see the bull at first, but she heard it. It was like a loud roaring sound that got louder and louder. She turned around and saw the bull begin to charge at her, bloodlust in its soulless eyes.

Nami did the first thing she could think of.

She screamed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Usopp, Robin, and Chopper were all taking a break at a small pond and watching the tadpoles. Usopp had begun to spin a tale about this huge toad he had that did tricks and obeyed his every command. Chopper was star struck and devoured every word. Robin knew it was a lie but smiled and politely listened.

Suddenly there was a scream from where they had left Nami, which sounded like her too!

"N-Nami!" Usopp stuttered, getting up from the pond's edge.

Robin threw her pack over her shoulder and looked at the two.

"Let's go see if Navigator-San is in need of assistance." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Both Chopper and Usopp nodded, running in the direction of Nami's scream. Usopp hoped that this feeling in his gut meant that nothing bad had happened to Nami. He hoped it was just something like a bug or a snake or something that wasn't a big deal. But as they ran towards the camp the feeling in his gut told him that it was something he wasn't going to like.

**XxXxXxXx**

Nami cursed a colorful string of words that she must have learned from Sanji and glared at this…this beast in front of her. It wasn't even an animal! This bull was a monster if she had ever seen one.

It was large and black and had two massive horns on its head and its black eyes glazed over with animalistic rage and blood lust…And was that blood on its horn? Nami felt bad for whatever had met with the bull before her, it was probably dead.

Which brought her back to her current position. She had jumped out of the way just in time so the bull hadn't stabbed her, but when she landed she had done so in a awkward way and now her ankle hurt to even put a little weight on it.

She glared at the bull and bit her lip. She tried not to let it see her fear but that didn't help the fact that she was feeling a huge amount of it. She felt a stab of self-hatred along fear induced anger. How could she have forgotten her climtact-staff back on the ship?! If she lived she was making sure she took that with her everywhere.

She closed her eyes as the bull came at her and bit her lip harder.

'Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry I died like this.' She thought sadly in her head.

She waited for the pain and it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock and horror.

"L-Luffy!" She cried out. She watched in a sick sort of fascinated horror as the horn made its way out through Luffy's other side. She watched as Luffy grabbed the bull by the horns (Literally) and pulled its horn out of him. She began to feel a sick when Luffy then flexed his muscles and picked the Bull up and throwing it at the forest's edge.

Bull got up, shook it's self off, and ran into the forest.

Nami sat there, watching as the blood ran down the back of Luffy's legs and grow into a pool of blood by his feet.

"How's your ankle?" Luffy's voice seemed detached from the world as he watched the area where the bull had disappeared like a hawk.

The orange haired navigator felt a stab of pain run through her, but not just from her ankle. How come Luffy wouldn't look at her? Was he disappointed in her and ashamed of her? Nami felt the dread stab right at her heart.

"It's fine." She said. "We need to get Chopper and have him look at you

"Hey Nami, what's wrong? We heard you- Oh my God! Luffy!"

Nami looked over and saw Usopp, Chopper, and Robin, all with looks of horror on their face.

Chopper was the first who snapped out of his shock and ran towards Luffy. He watched as his usual energetic and hyper Captain became more and more pale and deathly.

"We need to get him onto the ship and I need to patch him up quickly! He's losing too much blood!" He led, becoming big from the rumble ball he had popped in his mouth. He saw Usopp in the corner of his eye nod and come over and slung one of Luffy's arms around his neck to help Chopper.

As the two boys did that Robin walked over to Nami and held her hand out to Nami.

"Here, Navigator-san." She said softly.

"Thank you Robin-Nee-Sama." The orange haired women said shakily as she stood up. She winced slightly in pain but ignored it and limped slightly towards Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

The dark haired archeologist silently watched her Nakama's navigator with pride and awe. That navigator was something else. She turned to look at her Captain and noticed something was wrong immediately.

"Where is Captain-San's hat?" She asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Luffy's head, and saw that indeed that his famous hat was gone. They all heard the raven haired man when he started to mumbled incoherently.

"My 'at." He mumbled and made a dizzy like step towards a one direction.

"Luffy stop!" Chopper cried out in despair. "You need to get patched up! You can't go running off with a hole in you!" The last part with a scolding tone of voice.

"But Shanks' hat…" Their Captain trailed off. They could tell by the tone in Luffy's voice that he was in pain.

The four of the Straw Hats looked at each other in worry. They all hoped that Sanji and Zoro showed up soon. They needed all of the help they could get.

**XxXxXxXx**

"See, I told you this was the right way idiot swordsman."

Zoro gave the cook a dirty look.

"I would've found my way out of here eventually." He growled out.

Sanji smirked and was about to say something else as they walked out of the bushes but his eyes looked forward and widened and his face paled as the cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"What the fuck happened?" Sanji asked, the shock and fear obvious in his eyes.

Zoro turned to look at what the Ero-cook was looking and what he saw made his heart stop. Luffy was being held up by Usopp and Chopper and he was covered in so much blood. It made Zoro's stomach twirl in a funny way.

Finally he found his ability to speak and the only thing he could do was scream his Captain's name.

"LUFFY!" He screamed as he ran over to his Captain and other Nakama.

Zoro put his hand onto Luffy's shoulder and then looked up at the others.

"What happened?" He asked. Nami was the one who answered.

"I was working on making camp and then a bull comes out of nowhere and is trying to impale me with its horns. I dodged the first time but I twisted my ankle when I fell so I couldn't dodge the second time. When the bull came at me the second time Luffy came and took the hit for me and the horn went right through him. Luffy picked up the bull and then threw him away from us and the bull ran away. That's when all you guys got here." Nami said.

"Mmmh. My 'at." Mumbled their Captain. Zoro leaned towards him and used a soft voice that made everyone blink. They had never heard Zoro use that tone of voice before. It was so soft and caring, unlike that rough tone of voice he usually used.

"Where's your hat Captain, I'll go get it." He offered.

Luffy raised a shakily hand and pointed down a path.

"Follow the path, 'yea can't miss it." He mumbled before passing out.

"Ahh!" Screamed Chopper. "Someone call a doctor!"

"You are a doctor!" Everyone said. Chopper then blushed.

"Oh, right." He mumbled. He then had Usopp help him rush Luffy up the ladder and onto the ship.

"I'm going to go get Luffy's hat and then be right back." Zoro said as he headed in the direction of where Luffy pointed.

"I'll come with you." Sanji offered as he caught up to the swordsman's quick pace.

Usually Zoro would've said something to make the blonde go away but he just gave a shrug of his shoulders and let him follow after.

Nami watched as the two walked down the way Luffy had pointed out and wished that they hurried back soon.

"Navigator-san?" A voice said.

Nami turned towards the older women and blinked. When had she gotten next to her without her knowing?

"Do you need some assistance getting onto the ship?" Robin asked.

"Thanks Robin-Nee-Sama." She said gratefully. Robin then used her power to help women onto the ship. Robin her self looked at the retreating forms of Sanji and Zoro and hoped that they both made it back soon as she made her way up also.

**XxXxXxXx**

There was only shocked and horrified silence as the first mate and cook followed the trail of blood that was no doubt left by Luffy. They made their way up onto a hill and saw Luffy's hat on the ground and blood was all around the area. Sanji couldn't stand the silence anymore, he had to break it.

"Do you think-" He was cut off as Zoro answered.

"Yeah. That bull was definitely here with Luffy first." He said gruffly as his hands tightened and his knuckles became white.

Sanji bit his lip slightly. "Hey moss head, calm down. He's going to be fine. I mean it _is _Luffy we are talking about. He'll bounce back." He said, trying to make him self believe it too.

That seemed to make Zoro calm down a bit but as Zoro held Luffy's hat in his hands he could help but feel helplessness, anger and shame fill up in his chest.

Helplessness because he couldn't do anything to help Luffy.

Anger because he wanted to know what the hell Luffy had been thinking when he jumped in front of Nami to take a horn through the gut like that.

And shame because he wasn't there when his Captain had needed him. That was the worst out of all those emotions he had.

Distantly he heard the shit-cook calling him and he followed after, not really knowing what he said or caring. He just wanted to see Luffy. His grip on the straw hat tightened and then loosened. He didn't want Luffy to punch him as soon as he woke up if he found his hat was torn by Zoro.

His grip tightened again as he followed after the cook.

'If he wakes up.'

**XxXxXxXx**

Chopper stared down at his patient, which was also his Captain, with a worried look and a bit lip. Luffy's entire chest had been covered repeatedly with bandages. As soon as the ones he had put on got drenched with blood he took them off and put on new ones. He pressed down on the wound to stop the continuous flow of blood and it slowly came to a stop.

Even though the blood had stopped, any rough movement could start it up again. And the amount of blood Luffy had lost was frightening. If Luffy had been anyone else he most assuredly would have died. But then again Luffy wasn't like a normal human.

But all in all Luffy was extremely lucky. The bull's horn had missed all of his vitals and only hit minor veins. Even through all that Chopper knew the amount of blood he had in him wasn't enough. He was going to need a transfusion.

"How is he Chopper?" Asked the long nosed sharpshooter.

Chopper looked over his shoulder at his older friend and crew mate.

"It's not good." He said truthfully. "He lost a lot of blood, and I don't think I can help him more unless I do a blood transfusion."

"So, can't you use my blood?" Usopp asked.

"Well," The reindeer started, "Remember that one day when I took everyone's blood?" He asked.

Usopp shivered slightly. How could he forget, with that huge needle and all.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"Well I did it so incase something like this should ever happen, and when I tested everyone I found all their blood types. You and Luffy don't have the same blood type so you can't share blood." Chopper explained.

Usopp looked a bit depressed at the thought that he couldn't help his Captain.

"What about us Chopper?" said Nami's voice.

Chopper looked over at her and looked her over for evaluation. Nami was sitting on a chair that Usopp had brought in for her with a bandage and ice wrapped around her ankle. Robin was standing next to her with a calculated look on her face. Chopper shook his head sadly.

"No. Neither if you have the right blood type. The only person with the right blood type on this ship is-" He was cut off as a new voice spoke, coming from the doorway.

"Me."

Everyone looked at Zoro, who had Luffy's hat firmly in his hand, and Sanji, who was staring intently at Luffy.

"I saw your chart that day Chopper, Luffy and I share the same blood type, right?" Asked Zoro.

"Uh, yeah!" The doctor nodded furiously.

Zoro then walked up to Chopper and then put his arm out and into Chopper's face.

"Take as much blood as you need." He said, his eyes blazing.

Chopper saw the fire in Zoro's eyes and all he could do was nod.

"Well then," He said. "Let's get started!"

**XxXxXxXx**

Chopper gave out a big sigh and wiped the sweat from his head as he leaned back in his chair. It had taken a couple of hours but he had finally gotten the color back into Luffy's figure. He looked at Zoro and saw the swordsman fighting to stay awake as he sat next to their Captain and holding his hand.

"Zoro, as your doctor I'm telling you that you should get some sleep." Doctor Chopper said in a strict tone.

"But- Luffy is-" Zoro was cut off by Chopper.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs rest, like you. You gave him so much of your blood today and you can barely stay awake. Go to sleep." He said.

The older man looked at the reindeer and sighed. He knew he was right. He went and laid in Luffy's hammock since his Captain was on the couch. In a matter of seconds he was asleep. Chopper gave a sigh of relief and looked over at his sleeping Captain. It was about then when a light bulb seemed to come on in his head. It suddenly made so much sense why Zoro was so protective of Luffy.

Chopper giggled and quickly and quietly left the room. He wondered if any of the others had figured it out yet.

**XxXxXxXx**

It had been two days. Two days since Luffy took the horn through the gut, since Chopper had put a lot of Zoro's blood into Luffy, since Luffy had last woken up.

Zoro was sitting next to Luffy, watching him sleep. He was silent as he watched his Captain breathe in and out. Zoro had decided that when Luffy woke up the two of them were going to have a serious talk.

He stiffened slightly when he saw Luffy start to stir. Looks like he's going to have that talk a lot earlier then he thought.

**XxXxXxXx**

Nami had a lot to think about during those last two days. She thought a lot about her life and the choices she made in it. The biggest life change she had ever made was following Luffy but she also knew that it was probably the best one too. Luffy had saved and changed her life. She was so grateful to him and all he wanted in return was her to follow him.

The orange haired navigator knew that her Captain was good person and even though he seemed like an idiot sometimes he could be such an amazing strategist. Luffy seemed to understand people and he didn't listen to bad talk about people because he chose to judge people on their character and values instead of gossip. Luffy truly was a good person.

This was the reason she was outside of the men's room and listening to Zoro and Luffy talk. She had come down to switch places with Zoro so he could maybe take a shower and get some food but mostly so she could talk to Luffy, even if he was asleep.

Tears started well up in her eyes a bit as she leaned against the wall. She heard Zoro say something softly to Luffy and then his foot steps coming towards the door. The door opened and Zoro came out. When he saw Nami his eye's widened slightly before going back to normal size.

"I-is he…" Nami trailed off, but the swordsman understood.

"He's fine. He understands that he worried all of us and made it clear that he was worried about all of us also. He's sleeping now." Zoro said.

The woman nodded and Zoro then walked away without another word. Nami hesitantly walked up to the door and gently pushed it open. She quietly walked up to the couch and looked over at her Captain who was sleeping peacefully.

Nami bit her lip gently but then gave a small sigh. She softly brushed Luffy's bangs and sighed again. Guess she would have to wait to talk to him. She then turned and left the room.

**XxXxXxXx**

A soft groan came from the couch in the bedroom. Obsidian eyes opened and looked around. The room was empty and the hammocks were swinging side to side lightly. Luffy moved slightly and felt his wounds. They didn't hurt so much and he bet he could probably get up a bit. He sat up and slowly moved his body so his legs were over the couch and his feet touched the ground.

He was just about to stand when the door opened.

"Oi! Luffy, what are you doing up? You need to rest!"

Luffy smiled guiltily at the annoyed but not exactly angry face of his navigator.

"But Nami," He whined. "I've been resting for a while. I wanna get up."

"No." Nami said firmly. "Besides, what if you are fooling around and you open your wounds again?"

Luffy was about to say something but stopped when he thought of the conversation he had with Zoro the other night, so he closed his mouth.

"Ah, sorry Nami." He said, scratching the back of his head in a embarrassed like form.

Nami blinked but then smiled at her Captain. She sat down on the couch and smiled at him.

"Luffy…I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me since I became a member of this crew. I know that I can be rough on you at times but I really am happy and proud to be following you and helping you make your dream and mine real." Nami said.

She then turned to Luffy with her eyes a little moist but got up and smiled brightly. "So…Thank you Captain."

Luffy smiled a smile even brighter then Nami's.

"Of course Nami…but can I get some break feast?" He asked.

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head and she lightly bobbed Luffy on the head.

"Baka." She muttered, and Luffy just laughed. Nami turned her head so Luffy wouldn't see her smile. She would never say it out loud but she greatly enjoyed the brother-sister feeling she got when ever she was with him.

"Come on Nami, let's go get breakfast! I'm hungry!!" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Nami sighed.

"Hai Captain, let's go." She said as she helped him up.

"Yay-Ow!" He shouted as he had overreacted and hurt him self.

"BAKA!" Nami then bopped him over the head again.

**XxXxXxXx**

It has been three months since then. Luffy became more careful when he handled situations. Sure he still ran into situations but they couldn't ask him to completely change. And besides if he didn't he just wouldn't be Luffy.

Everyone took good care of Luffy while he was hurt, even though he didn't even need to rest for a week. Everyone seemed to get a little closer to another. Even Sanji and Zoro had a bit of an understanding. They didn't fight once when Luffy was recovering, though that was probably due to the fact that Zoro was around Luffy almost the entire time.

Luffy felt happy through out the entire time though. He had people who cared for him and would do anything for him. He had never realized just how lucky he was.

He smiled as he watched his Nakama run around. He still felt that buzz of worry but it wasn't as strong as before. Now there was something else there instead.

Love and protectiveness.

That ruled over all of those negative emotions.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Yay!! I'm happy and I finished this. I'm sorry it took so long to put this up but I had difficulty doing this. I dunno why…Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!!**

Until next time. Ja!


End file.
